Porcehelados
by Sakhory
Summary: De vacaciones en Ciudad Porcelana, Diamond sólo quiere probar los famoso Porcehelados, aunque sea más difícil de lo que parezca. Y Pearl se verá arrastrado en la "extravagante" aventura de su amigo en la Gran Ciudad, en busca de... un simple helado de vainilla. One-shoot.


¡Volví del Inframundo! O mejor dicho, mi inspiración para escribir sobre ellos volvió del Inframundo. Espero que les guste :3. Si alguna vez leyeron "Caramelo Furia", notarán el parecido entre éstas dos historias, además de una pequeña referencia.

Sí, tengo un pequeño trauma con las comidas típicas de las regiones de Pókemon. Lo único que falta es escribir sobre las "Barritas Plus" y las "Galletas Lava"._.

Dedicado a Nayru Tsugumi~. Gracias por haberte animado a escribir sobre esta pareja :'3. Aunque aquí no hay mucho romance e.e

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, éstos personajes tampoco~.

* * *

Pearl suspiró por enésima vez, fulminando a Diamond con la mirada.

Era una de las cosas más… innecesarias, que su amigo podría haber pedido.

—Sólo uno—pidió el de cabello negro—Por favor~.

— ¡Es completamente innecesario! —se quejó el rubio.

Habían ido a visitar Ciudad Porcelana, la mayor ciudad del mundo Pokémon, localizada en Teselia.

Ahora, el único problema radicaba en que, de todos los lugares que había para visitar, a Diamond se le había ocurrida ir a una pequeña heladería en _quién-sabe-qué-parte_ de la ciudad.

Y no había quién le sacara esa idea de la cabeza.

—Pero los _Porcehelados_ son lo mejor de esta ciudad. Dicen que uno no puede irse de aquí sin probar uno.

—Dia, quiero decir, Diamond… ¡podemos buscar tu helado en cualquier otro momento!

—Pero…

—No tenemos idea de dónde está esa heladería. Hay muchos lugares interesantes para ver, mejores que ésta heladería.

—Lo dice el que se recorrió toda la región _Sinnoh_ (Y más allá) para conseguir un Caramelo Furia…

—Eso era distinto.

—No, no lo era.

—Sí, sí lo era. Porque estábamos en nuestra región, sin nada para hacer. Ahora estamos en una de las mejores ciudades del mundo, ¡y quieres perder el tiempo buscando una heladería tamaño mini! ¡Es cómo buscar una aguja en un pajar!

—Pero no es _cualquier_ heladería.

.

Desafiando todo pronóstico (y también al mismo Pearl), Diamond logró que el rubio lo acompañara en la búsqueda de la heladería.

Búsqueda que hacía que el de ojos naranjas se desesperara cada vez más.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—se quejaba Pearl, cada vez que pasaban por algún lugar importante, y el de ojos oscuros no lo dejaba detenerse. Diamond seguía ensimismado en su misión, moviendo la cabeza hacia todos lados. Le hubiera peguntado a alguien, pero toda la gente que pasaba por allí iba completamente concentrada en sus asuntos, y no se detenía a hacer caso a sus pedidos.

—No debe estar muy lejos—lo alentó Dia, tirando de la manga de su amigo—Vayamos por allí.

Grave error.

—Diamond… no saldremos vivos de aquí. O sin que nos violen—murmuró Pearl, escrutando con la mirada el callejón.

—Tu sigue caminando—le dijo el otro, moviéndose por la estrecha calle (que no era un callejón, dado que no había una pared que bloqueara la salida), ignorando la mirada de la gente que había reunida por allí. El rubio tragó saliva.

—Dia…—pidió.

—No seas miedoso—dijo el otro, pasando por enfrente de un contenedor de basura. Apenas lo habían pasado, un tipo extraño salió de ahí y les gritó.

— ¡_Buuu_! —los asustó.

Los dos dex holder de Sinnoh gritaron, llamando la atención de las personas que había por allí, aunque luego los ignoraron.

—¡Grandísimo hijo de la vecina! —exclamó Pearl, para luego dejar salir una sarta de palabrotas de las cuales su madre no estaría muy orgullosa.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el extraño hombre— ¿Los asusté?

—_Nooooooooo_, es que nos gusta gritar como niñas en medio de un callejón oscuro cuando alguien aparece—explicó Pearl, hastiado.

—Oh, qué bueno, por un segundo creí que los había asustado…

— ¡Era sarcasmo! —se exasperó el rubio.

.

—Bueno, al final salimos sanos y salvos, ¿no? —dijo Diamond, saliendo de la extraña calle.

—Claro, sanos y salvos—masculló Pearl—Todos felices, el mundo brilla, y… ¿¡acaso no te das cuenta que casi me dio un paro cardíaco!?

Diamond iba a decir algo, pero sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— ¡La heladería de Ciudad Porcelana! —exclamó Diamond, observando el pequeño puesto dónde vendían sus amados helados.

Pearl se volvió hacia la dichosa tienda, y se abstuvo de maldecir. Sólo era un pequeño lugar dónde vendían helados. ¿Qué tenía de especial? Sólo Dia lo sabía, dado que observaba hacia allí como si el lugar brillara con luz dorada y un coro de _Meloetta_ cantando.

.

—Me perdí en la ciudad. Ignoré todos los lugares fantásticos que hay—comenzó a decir Pearl, con un emocionado Diamond delante suyo—Me aventuré un callejón de mala muerte. Todo para venir a una tienda de helados minúscula con una fila de cincuenta y dos personas adelante mío.

—No son tantas personas…—lo reprendió su amigo.

—Acabo de contarlas. Tres veces.

Y el tiempo pasó. Pasó con el entusiasmo de Diamond y los bufidos de Pearl. Cuando sólo quedaban dos personas delante de ellos, la terrible verdad cayó sobre ellos.

— ¿Cómo que se acabaron los _Porcehelados_ por hoy? —interrogó un joven, recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de la dueña del negocio.

—Oh, qué lástima. Bueno, ahora ya sabemos dónde está la tienda—se dio ánimos un decepcionado Diamond—podemos volver mañana. ¿No es así, Pearl? —Nadie respondió— ¿Pearl? ¿Por qué te tapas la boca?

El rubio se tapaba la boca para no explotar y gritar tantas cosas que harían que lo echen de la ciudad y que jamás lo dejen volver a pisar Ciudad Porcelana… o de la región de Teselia en sí.

.

El sol se colaba por la ventana del hotel en el que los dos Dex Holder se alojaban. Pearl dormía plácidamente en su cama. Su amigo Diamond, que estaba despatarrado en otra, se acercó lentamente al rubio, y sentado en el suelo, lo observó dormir. Sí, se veía muy lindo así.

Pero él quería los helados. Y si iban temprano, conseguirían los mejores.

De un salto, se subió en la cama de su amigo, más concretamente, arriba de su amigo. Éste dio un grito cuándo sintió el peso extra sobre él.

Algo _aterrador_, dado que estaba soñando con helados asesinos en callejones oscuros.

—Helado~—pidió Diamond, ignorando el susto que le había dado al rubio.

—Ve tú. Ya sabes dónde es. Yo me quedaré durmiendo.

—Bueno, sobre eso…

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Yo no tengo tan buena memoria como tú.

— ¿Y?

—Puede que haya olvidado el lugar exacto en el que estaba la heladería…

— ¡Diamond!

— ¿Eso es un "te acompañaré"?

— ¡Es un "te voy a matar"!

.

Al final, eso era un "te acompañaré, pero que sepas que estaré de mal humor todo el camino".

—Oh. Está cerrado—murmuró Diamond.

—Oh, qué lástima…—comenzó el rubio, pero luego explotó— ¡Eso es porque nadie en su sano juicio va a las seis y media de la mañana a una heladería!

—¿Y si damos una vuelta hasta que abra?

—No. Perderemos el lugar.

—Vamos, sólo será media hora.

—No lo sé, no estoy dispuesto a seguir desperdiciando mis vacaciones por esta estupidez.

—No se llenará de gente en media hora. Podemos ir a ese museo que a ti te gustaba, que está abierto todo el día.

—Bien.

.

— ¡Me cag…!

— ¡El vocabulario! —lo interrumpió Diamond.

— ¡…En Arceus y el trío de perros legendarios! —maldijo Pearl.

—No es para tanto.

— ¡Nos fuimos veinte minutos y ya está lleno de gente!

—Bueno, esperaremos~.

—Diamond…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿¡Cómo haces para ser tan optimista en situaciones como éstas!?

—…Quiero mi helado.

.

Y por fin, les había tocado, y sin que los helados se acabaran.

—Qué sublime. Por fin, es el momento que esperé toda mi vida—murmuró Diamond, observando su helado, de color blanco, como si fuera una reliquia.

—El momento que esperaste desde que te enteraste que estas cosas existían—lo corrigió Pearl, comenzando a comer su helado.

—Le sacaría una foto~.

—Diamond, es sólo un helado. Cómelo de una vez.

— ¡No es un simple helado! Es un…

—Sí, sí, es un Porcehelado. Acaba con esto.

El dex holder de las emociones acercó su lengua al helado para dar una lamida. Pearl intentó no hacerse imágenes mentales con eso.

Pero no parecían ser los días de suerte de estos dos.

Apenas la lengua de Dia rozó el helado, a éste se le abrieron los ojos. Y emitió un ruido. Un sonido como de un montón de hielos chocando entre sí.

Los dos jóvenes observaron el helado.

— ¿¡Está vivo!? —exclamó Pearl, arrojando su helado del susto (y asco) que le había dado. Se le revolvió el estómago con el poco helado que había comido.

El helado de Dia saltó por los aires, yendo a esconderse detrás de un par de plantas artificiales.

—… ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —inquirió Diamond, atónito, mirando su mano, dónde sólo quedaba una servilleta de papel.

—Eso era un _Vanillite_—explicó un hombre que pasaba por ahí—A veces suele pasar. Comprar un Porcehelado, y resulta ser uno de esos Pokémon. ¿Gracioso, no?

—Sí, muy gracioso—masculló Pearl.

—Mi helado—lloriqueó Dia— ¿Y el tuyo, Pearl? ¿Me lo das?

—Te lo daría, pero se me cayó.

Un silencio sólo interrumpido por los ruidos de la ciudad se cernió sobre ellos.

—Bueno, mañana podemos volver a…

—Volverás tú sólo. Yo no quiero volver a ver un helado en lo que me queda de vida—se quejó el rubio.

**Fin~**


End file.
